


Sober up, Buttercup

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, The fluffy creame filling of a sort of sadstuck idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dirk gets tired of Roxy's drunken love, he decides to give her an intervention to find out how she  really feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sober up, Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these beautiful characters~
> 
> My first fic on here! Yay! Please don't kick me out...
> 
> For now, you all get a short little blurb to start off with and a promise for more.

He stalked through the oddly quiet house with his jaw set in an almost angry fashion. Dirk Strider did not want to be in the situation he was currently in- but there was already no turning back. The blonde was currently in the vodka-bottle riddled home of none other than Roxy Lalonde. Why? Because he was ready to set her straight.   
Earlier that afternoon, he had recived dozens of messages from his friend- all of which mentioned her undying love for him. It was unpleasant to read the 'i love you's and the 'i am so sorry's that the girl had sent him. It was upsetting to know that she had been completely wasted when she had sent them. That practically sent him over the edge then and there, knowing that her impaired state was the only reason for her confessions. _That little shit. What the fuck does she expect me to think, to do!? I am_ so _fucking done with this bullshit._   
That was exactly when he decided that he would pay Roxy a visit...  
So he could confront her on her bitchy ass behavior and teach the drunk a goddamn lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it would be short, I warned you bro.


End file.
